Mr. Zed
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-05-11 *'Submitted by': Unknown *'Rank': C-rank *'Overseer': Tiburan Momochi *'Recapper': Levi Yuki *'QP Reward': 3 + 1 for recapper *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Levi Yuki *Hayate Yuki *Hiroshi Sarutobi 'Mission Profile' Goal: Stop the Illegal weaponstrade underneath the Inn in a town in the land of Wind. 'Mission Recap' Levi, Hayate and Hiroshi met north of the town. Levi summoned a heron to scan the area, but she saw no gaurds in the village. The group proceeded to head towards the town. Levi and Hiroshi went into the inn, while Hayate waited outside. The innkeeper was an old man he led Levi and Hiroshi to the basement where there was a box with weapons, but again no gaurds. Hiroshi went through the weapons, but Levi kept an eye on the innkeeper. The inkeeper pointed out some chakra absorbing bombs, but while Levi told him not too, Hiroshi picked them up and threw them towards Levi. They exploded in a gas, while the inkeeper had a mask on. Causing the two ninja to fall asleep. Meanwhile Hayate got some drinks and food and was relaxing upstairs when he saw a man with an anbu mask walk in, but Hayate did nothing to stop him. The anbu man walked to the basement where Levi and Hiroshi were already tied up with chains too chairs, though their hands were somewhat free. Enough for Levi to do one handed jutsu and Hiroshi to do two handed jutsu. The man seemed very intrested in dissecting the the two ninja and no matter what they could not dissuade him. When he got very close to Levi, Levi used Solid fog jutsu on the man who got blasted into the wall, but got back up and went back towards Levi. Hiroshi used Mud river jutsu, but the anbu man stayed in balance walking towards Levi. Just before he started cutting Levi he said he wanted Levi to know his name. He called himself Mr. Zed. When he started cutting Levi's ear off, Levi fired a fog on the Mr. Zed. Mr. Zed seemed to go a bit mad as he cut Levi's ear of and started dancing in te fog, but Levi almost immediatly froze him to death. Mr. Zed was coated in thick ice with a mad smile on his face. At this point the innkeeper attacked Hayate upstairs. Hayate fired a laser at the innkeeper, but the innkeeper dodged it. The inkeeper attacked Hayate with his sword, but Hayate quickly killed the innkeeper wrapping his chain around the innkeepers sword and continuing to stab the innkeeper with it. At this moment Levi had summoned another heron to look for a key, though it was frozen solid to Mr. Zed. The heron continued to see that the chamber was filled with torcher equipment. Though no way to escape. Hayate later showed up cutting both Hiroshi and Levi free and cutting the head of the frozen Mr. Zedd off. Then they went upstairs to the bar where Hayate had some sake and steak. Source Category:Mission